Vibe
by moonlit dew
Summary: The attack of the feathery-tentacled hollow and the consolation prize in the shape of a walking, brething wet dream. Renji/Ichigo smut, people!


**Warnings:** This is yaoi (slash), meaning there will be some explicit contents between two males. Honestly, if you don't like stuff like that, what are you doing reading this story in the firs place?

**Rating: **NC17

**Pairing: **Renji/Ichigo

**Word Count: **4,314

**Disclaimers: **The song used is Electrovamp's 'I don't like the vibe in the VIP', and I most certainly do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, the entire series would be a non-stop gay orgy! Yay!

**Author's Notes: **Hi there, people! I know I have two other stories to write and worry about, but I just couldn't resist writing this! Ichigo and Renji make _such _a hot couple. Besides, this is my first ever full fledged lemon! I think of this as training for the future lemons that will come up in 'There and Back Again' and 'Not a Kid'. So, I would appreciate any opinions you may have! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Sorry for any possible mistakes. It was pretty late (about 1.30am) when I posted this.

Vibe

This was _so_ not fair. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, people were out and about, enjoying the picture perfect day, and Renji was smearing blood all over the place and cursing with all the experience of a several-hundred-year-old death god…

Wait, let's back up a little.

The day really _was_ lovely, that much was true. And Renji _was_ swearing his red head off. Well, you couldn't really blame him. He was returning from a more than a little unpleasant encounter with a hollow that had the strange and a little disturbing ability to shoot feathery tentacles at you and tickle you half to death. Yes. _Tickle_ a _death god_ to near _death_. You heard right. And Renji couldn't help his sensitive sides, it really wasn't his fault! As for the blood…Well, it wasn't really his. It was just a good thing that he had been alone and no one had seen his humiliation, or he would have played with the feathered little shit longer. He had the reputation of a hard-ass to uphold, after all.

So, here he was now, jumping from roof-top to roof-top on a lovely Saturday morning, on his way to the one person in Karakura or Soul Society who could do something about his foul mood, be it with a heated verbal spar or…_other_ heated activities. An evil little smirk crept across Renji's face and he quickened his pace just a bit. Yes, he _could_ still get to enjoy his weekend after all. He knew for a fact that his pray would be alone at this time of day.

As he neared his destination, he caught a whiff of a certain reiatsu that never failed to intoxicate his senses and drug his mind. The heavy, heady spiritual pressure settled over him like a warm, welcoming blanket. Sometimes the redhead was happy the one he was looking for had never learned how to do mask his presence properly. It made him that much easier to find. The tension in his shoulders already lessening and making its way further south, Renji made one final, graceful leap and found himself in front of the Kurosaki family clinic.

"Finally!"

The lieutenant breathed out heavily and grinned in anticipation. He prepared for the last jump that would land him directly below the window he was aiming for, when he froze with a slightly confused expression. There was something wrong with this picture. First of all, the window was closed. His lover rarely did that nowadays, since he knew and had resigned himself to the fact that most of his shinigami friends preferred that to the front door. And there was something else.

Even from down there, Renji could clearly hear a heavy, pulsating rhythm coming from inside. Hell, the window's glass was vibrating in time with the beat.

Furrowing his tattooed on brows, Renji decided to investigate this unusual occurrence. He hadn't known the other liked music. Then again, they hadn't been lovers for that long…Still, he was curious, and if there was one thing Renji couldn't resist giving in to it was his curiosity. And his lover, but that was another matter entirely.

Decision made, Renji took that final leap and found himself on the aforementioned window's ledge. The beat was even louder now. Without hesitation, he pushed the window open and almost lost his footing at the pulsating sound wave that blasted him. Startled, the redhead regained his balance and got ready to face his lover and demand an explanation for the decidedly unhealthily loud music. What greeted his wide, dark red eyes, though, had every thought of a mad rant flying out of his suddenly blank mind.

Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami, the ryoka with more spiritual pressure than most captains, vaizard and defeater of the traitor Aizen, had apparently come out of the shower not long ago. The moisture that still clung to his tanned skin and the slightly drooping orange spikes told that much. That and the fact that the teen was dressed in nothing more than a pair of ridiculously low riding ripped up dark blue jeans. This, all in all, made for a half-naked, wet Ichigo. A half-naked, wet, _oblivious_ Ichigo. Because it was obvious the younger man had no idea he wasn't alone in his room anymore.

Ichigo had his back turned to the window where Renji still stood frozen, and the music blasting out of the boom box in the corner of the room was loud enough to drown out any sound the redhead may have made. Still, the slightly stupefied shinigami had the feeling that even without all that, Ichigo wouldn't have noticed him. The teen seemed lost in his own little world, where nothing but the music and him existed.

I don't like the vibe in the VIP

Mmmmm, mmmmm

I don't like the vibe in the VIP

Mmmmm, mmmmm

Renji hadn't known that Ichigo liked music, and he sure as all _hell _hadn't even _suspected_ that his younger lover liked to dance. Let alone dance quite like _that_. As he watched wide-eyed, Ichigo, still with his back turned to him, moved as if he had become one with the pulsating beat. The gorgeously sculpted, smooth back arched and bowed, the shoulder blades moving with the motions of the teen's toned arms. The spine rippled under the tanned, silky skin like beads of pearls, and that jean encased ass swung and shook tantalizingly from side to side, up and down, as if mocking him.

If you like my lipstick, kiss it

Blink and you will miss it

'Cause I'm fit to lovin' it

Risk it for a biscuit

You're smooth, boy

A dude, boy

Just how I like you

Rude, boy

The music, it does it

I think I'm gonna lose it

Think I'm gonna lose it

Think I'm gonna lose it

Somewhere in the far recesses of Renji's muddled mind, he noted that Ichigo voice seemed to be singing along with the electrifying rhythm, but even that last coherent part of the redhead's conscience shut down completely, as he watched a tiny bead of water slither its way from the nape of the orange-haired teen's damp hair, down the center of the currently arched back. The drop of moisture went further, and soon paused at the small of Ichigo's back, right between the twin dimples that pointed to the crack of the luscious, continually moving ass. The next thing Renji knew, it was jostled by an especially vicious swing of the slim hips and disappeared past the waistline of the low slung pair of jeans. The tattooed shinigami tried to swallow past the lump in his suddenly dry throat.

'Cause baby you are the greatest

(Yeah, yeah)

The rules you've got are the latest

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll be your school-girl dream

I'll shake my peaches and cream

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

Mmmmm, mmmmm

Ichigo kept moving, never missing a beat, his hands thrown high in the air and body taut with the tension of the rhythm pulsating throughout the room. Renji couldn't tare his eyes away from the erotic display for the after-life of him. He was practically panting with need, and he could feel himself getting almost painfully hard. But he didn't dare move in case he alerted the other of his presence; the sight his lover made was that of a walking, breathing wet dream.

The redhead was startled out of his lust filled daze when Ichigo suddenly whirled around to face him, hips making a sharp sideways thrust. He relaxed when he saw that the teen's eyes were still closed.

Let's go in the corner and

Oochie, coochie

Have a little fumble and

Smoochie, soochie

Have another shot again

Naughty, naughty

But we better watch out we don't get

Caughty, caughty

The view from the front though had Renji Junior almost exploding. The shaggy mop of orange hair fell in Ichigo's closed eyes, and the features on the usually scowling face were twisted into a completely different expression. It reminded Renji of the moments just before the orange-haired teen would come for him with a hoarse yell. Dancing like this obviously brought a kind of erotic pleasure to the younger man that his lover had previously thought only a mindlessly intense fuck could. The hard lines of the tanned body were glistening with moisture, nipples hard from the cooler air of the room.

Ichigo's hands moved over his torso, long, slender fingers roving over the wide expanse of his chest and down to the rippling abdominal muscles that twitched and shivered under the feather-light touch. Renji finally swallowed (hard), when he noticed that the top button of the ripped jeans was undone, showing the thin trail of bright orange hair that spread from the dip of the tiny bellybutton and disappeared in the confines of the low riding pants.

I don't like the vibe in the VIP

Mmmmm, mmmmm

I don't like the vibe in the VIP

Mmmmm, mmmmm

I don't like the vibe in the VIP

Mmmmm, mmmmm

Let's buy one and get one free

Let's buy one and get one free

Let's buy one and get one free

Ichigo's hands stopped to rest on the slightly jutting hipbones, before moving back up the way they had come. His hips never stopped their rhythmic, side to side swinging. The sword-calloused palms spread wide before the slender fingers tweaked the pair of dusky brown nipples. Ichigo threw his head back with a ragged gasp of pleasure, the orange spikes following the sharp movement and spreading tiny drops of water all over the place.

Renji groaned with need. He wanted nothing more than to grab that teasing tanned body, bend it over and bury himself in the tight, wet heat he knew was waiting for him.

'Cause baby you are the greatest

(Yeah, yeah)

The rules you've got are the latest

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll be your school-girl dream

I'll shake my peaches and cream

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

It seemed the groan was enough to get Ichigo's attention though, because suddenly Renji found himself staring into a pair of intense, brandy colored eyes. The redhead choked on a moan. The heat and lust in those molten orbs was intoxicating. He felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike.

'Cause baby you are the greatest

(Yeah, yeah)

The rules you've got are the latest

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll be your school-girl dream

I'll shake my peaches and cream

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

For a moment, Renji stood frozen, a look akin to that of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck on his face. But Ichigo didn't stop his smooth motions, the graceful body kept moving, the lips usually pressed in a tight line kept mouthing the words to the song. Renji would have relaxed, had his lover's eyes not held him rooted to the spot, every muscle in his body locked in place.

A sinfully wicked smirk spread over the tanned face and Ichigo sidled closer to him, every step taken similar to that of a predator stalking its prey.

'Cause baby you are the greatest

(Yeah, yeah)

The rules you've got are the latest

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll be your school-girl dream

I'll shake my peaches and cream

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

The substitute shinigami was soon right in his spell-bound lover's face and, not wasting any time, threw his hands around the strong, tattooed neck, pressing his naked, damp chest to Renji's still clothed one. With a decidedly evil glint in his dark eyes, Ichigo drew the unresisting redhead further into the room. Turning his back to Renji's chest he pressed his ass into the pulsing erection poking him in the small of the back.

Renjis' reaction was instantaneous. The lieutenant sucked in a sharp breath of air and lifted his previously limp hands to clutch at Ichigo's waist. The grip was almost painfully hard, but the orange-haired teen just threw his head back, resting it on his taller lover's chest, and kept twisting and gyrating his ass and hips until Renji had no choice but to follow the rhythm.

They were both breathing heavily now, their chests rising and falling rapidly, heaving with their hard pants. But they didn't stop their movements for a moment, Ichigo lifting his hands to circle Renji's neck again, grinding and bucking all the while.

Tattooed hands roved the expanse of smooth, soft skin, pausing to tweak the nipples that had teased him only moments ago. Hearing Ichigo's hitched breath, Renji groaned, grinding harder into that tight, firm ass.

'Cause baby you are the greatest

(Yeah, yeah)

The rules you've got are the latest

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll be your school-girl dream

I'll shake my peaches and cream

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

(Yeah, yeah)

I'll make you scream like you ain't done it in ages

Mmmmm, mmmmm

When the last echoes of the song faded away, the room sank in silence, interrupted only by the sounds of harsh breathing and panting. Ichigo's back was still pressed tightly against Renji's chest, the entire length of his body plastered against the lean frame of his lover. Both men were tense, their bodies still and muscles taut with tension.

In the next moment, a fierce growl erupted from Renji's throat, a wild sound, almost animalistic in its nature. Ichigo was harshly spun around, his still heaving chest pressed impossibly tight against his lover's, and his slightly parted lips were captured in a vicious kiss.

Though maybe calling it a kiss was going too far. It appeared as if Renji was trying to devour him whole. Ichigo didn't mind, though. He was doing the same after all.

Teeth crashed, lips were bitten and sucked, tongues battled and clashed. It was wet, wild and messy. Saliva dribbled down their chins, but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the heat that coursed through their veins, the electricity that ignited from every spot their naked skin touched, and the maddening desire for _more_.

Renji was going insane. The writhing, hot body in his arms was driving his libido absolutely crazy. Every coherent thought in his mind was overridden by an intense cloud of raw, unbridled lust. He smoothed his rough palms over the tanned back, going lower to cup that firm ass, squeezing harshly and bucking his hips at the same time.

Ichigo's answer was to slide his hands past the layers of cloth covering the older shinigami's chest and rake his nails down from his chest to his abdomen harshly, leaving slightly raised pink lines in his wake.

Hissing sharply in pain and pleasure, Renji broke the kiss to breathe deeply in a half-hearted attempt to control himself. It didn't really work. Snarling wildly, the redhead picked up his panting lover and crushed him violently into the nearest wall. Attaching his lips to Ichigo's slim neck, Renji sucked hard. He drew the soft flesh between his teeth and laved his hot tongue over it, leaving an angry red-purple bruise behind.

Ichigo groaned uncontrollably and lifted his legs to wrap them tightly around his lover's lean waist. The teen threw his head back and whacked it painfully against the wall he was pinned against as the older man ground his hard on against his own. With hands clutching tightly onto Renji's shoulders, Ichigo bucked his hips in a silent plea for more. He pulled at the other's haori, desperate for more skin on skin contact.

Renji obliged happily, letting momentarily go of his lover to shake off the offending article of clothing. Pressing their chests together, they both groaned at the bolts of pleasure that shot like white hot lightening straight to their loins.

Impatient for more, Renji grabbed Ichigo's jeans and pulled them down sharply. He would have torn them, had the button not been already undone. Pushing the ripped jeans down, he slipped them off his lover's left leg and left them hanging at his right knee. Having freed the younger man's pulsing cock from its confines, Renji went to help the teen with his own hakama. They fumbled for a while, but finally, amidst vicious curses and threats, the black cloth slithered down to the redhead's ankles.

They shared another messy, wet kiss and moaned in each other's mouths, enjoying the friction between their naked cocks, grinding and undulating against each other. Pressing Ichigo harder against the wall, Renji leaned heavily into him and took a firm hold of one of the smooth thighs wrapped around his waist. With the other, the tattooed shinigami found the teen's hole and circled it experimentally with a finger.

His dark red eyes dilated sharply when he found the puckered opening already slicked with lube and twitching in anticipation, clenching and unclenching around his probing finger. Renji looked straight into his lover's lust hazed eyes and grinned insanely.

"Looks like someone was expecting me, eh, Ichi?" he tried to tease, but it came out shaky at best.

Ichigo smirked back obscenely and bit his nose lightly in retaliation.

"Who ever said it was for you?" he teased right back "Can't a guy have some fun on a weekend?"

Renji groaned at the mental images the last sentence provided him with.

"_Fuck_, Ichigo…"

Deciding they were both talking _way _too coherently for this point in time, both men tried to remedy that fact by sucking any remaining oxygen out of each other's lungs.

Lightheaded and only _too_ happy to bypass any preparations, Renji grabbed Ichigo's thighs right where they met his ass and lifted him slightly up before aligning his straining cock with the ready opening. The orange-haired teen in his arms moaned wantonly in anticipation and tightened his arms around his lover's neck and shoulders. With a savage growl, Renji literally dropped the substitute shinigami on his cock, sheathing himself to the hilt in the tight, wet heat.

Ichigo screamed long and hard as an unbelievable combination of pain and pleasure crashed over his senses like a tidal wave, sweeping any remaining sanity away. White spots danced in front of his vision and when he finally became once again somewhat aware of his surroundings, he realized Renji was ramming into him harshly and his own cries were mixing with his lover's. Tightening his legs around the other's waist, Ichigo pulled him closer, moaning and panting loudly. Unable to do anything but hold on, the teen raked his blunt nails down the tattooed back, muffling his cries into a strong shoulder.

The moment the warm muscles of Ichigo's insides had clamped down around him, Renji had been lost. He hadn't waited for his lover to adjust; he hadn't even paused to gather his own breath. Snarling like a wild animal, he'd pulled out, the heat clenching him like it never wanted to let go, and thrust right back in. He'd begun a mad, brutal pace, knowing that neither of them would settle for slow and gentle this time.

When Ichigo had raked his nails down his back and pulled him closer, making those deliciously obscene sounds, the redhead had almost come on the spot. He loved the noises his lover would make during sex; they always turned him on. Whoever would have thought the usually scowling, sour shinigami could be such a wild cat in bed?

"Harder…Harder, faster, _harder_!" the younger man demanded in-between ragged breaths of air "Damn it Renji, _fuck me harder_!"

Grunting, Renji made an especially hard drive, feeling the hitch in the hot breath that fanned over his skin where Ichigo had buried his face in his shoulder. Angling his thrusts just so, the older man snapped his hips forward sharply and felt himself brush over the spot he'd been looking for. He reveled in the keening wail that erupted from the tanned throat.

"Fuck, Ichi…"the lieutenant moaned, picking up the pace again "Gods, you're so hot…Scream for me, Ichigo…"he panted out "Scream your…fucking lungs out…"

Anything else he might have said was drowned out by Ichigo's progressively hoarser yells and cries and his own moans as the glorious heat pulsed around his member. Sucking on a collarbone, Renji slithered one of his hands between their bodies, the other still supporting his lover's now trembling form. With a shaky hand, he circled the hard, twitching length that had been trapped between their writhing forms, and squeezed harshly. Ichigo arched his back violently off the wall and screeched.

"Renji!"

Jeking the other off in time with his harsh thrusts, Renji soon had his lover reduced to a trembling, twitching mass of tanned flesh. His own knees were barely holding him up though, he was close, he could feel it. A white, hot snake was curling low in his stomach, ready to surge upward at any moment now.

With one last, vicious thrust straight to his prostate, Ichigo came.

"Fuck…_Renji_!"

Screaming his lover's name, the teen's whole body tensed. Ichigo's seed covered Renji's pumping hand, surging forward in strings of milky-white liquid. His thighs tightened around the other's waist, drawing the tattooed man deeper. His trembling body continued shaking and twitching, riding out the waves of blinding pleasure while his redheaded lover kept pushing into him.

When Ichigo's muscles clamped down on him like a vice, Renji almost fell to his knees. He gasped breathlessly, feeling as though the tanned body was trying to suck him in and swallow him whole. He kept pumping himself into the contracting ring of muscles, holding the screaming, trembling body of his lover close. He gave a few more thrusts, before he felt the heat in his belly uncurl and flow through his system like liquid fire, only to rush out of his cock and deep into Ichigo's body.

He came with a breathy gasp, mumbling his lover's name like it was the only thing keeping him stable and sane. He clutched the trembling teen in his arms tightly, giving a few last, half-hearted jerks of his hips, before feeling the last of his strength leave his exhausted body. The two slid down the wall in a tangle of limbs and clothes, slumping against each other on the ground.

Their wildly beating hearts started to calm down, the intakes of air coming more smoothly and normally. Still a little dazed from the force of his climax, Renji felt his seed dribble out of Ichigo's hole, but didn't withdraw his softening member from the boy yet. The teen's jeans were still bunched down at his right knee though, and the hard ground would soon begin getting uncomfortable, he knew.

Nimble fingers got a hold of his hair tie and pulled it off, leaving his crimson hair to freely spill down his naked shoulders. Those same fingers began carding through the silky mass, petting him soothingly. Renji sighed contentedly and looked up from where he'd buried his face in Ichigo's still slightly heaving chest. He was met with a pair of soft, warm, brandy colored eyes and a rare small smile.

Grinning widely, the redhead couldn't resist opening his mouth.

"So, you were just a guy having some fun on a weekend, huh?"

Snorting inelegantly, Ichigo pulled a little harsher on the lock of bright red hair in his hand.

"Idiot. I knew you were coming. You said so yourself the other day, didn't you?"

Renji winced slightly from the tug on his hair and couldn't help the light blush that crept over his face at the reminder. He _had_ said he would be stopping by for the weekend. Rubbing his abused scalp, the lieutenant smiled sheepishly.

"Eh heh, riiight. I forgot." then he cocked a tattooed brow as he remembered the sight he'd witnessed earlier "So was all that dancing stuff part of my welcoming party, or what?"

This time it was Ichigo's turn to blush.

"N-no, that was actually not planned." the teen admitted "I was just killing time until you got here."

Renji chuckled and gathered his lover closer to his body.

"I didn't know you could move like that." He teased "I should sneak up on you alone at home more often."

"Yeah, well…" came the gruff reply "I like dancing."

Backing off a little and looking at the younger shinigami curiously, the redhead chuckled.

"Awww, are you _embarrassed_?" he cooed.

Ichigo's answer was to punch him in the shoulder. Hard. Renji just kept chuckling though.

Suddenly, the orange-haired teen asked something that had been bothering him for some time now.

"Hey, Renji, why were your clothes covered in blood?"

He knew it wasn't his lover's, so he wasn't really worried. Renji went very still, but finally grumbled out.

"A hollow."

"Why so much blood, though? Did you torture the poor thing or something?"

"…"

"Renji?"

"…It humiliated me."

"How can a hollow humiliate you?"

"…"

"Come _on_, Renji, I'm not about to drag every word out of your damn mouth!"

"…It…_tickled_ me. It tickled me! There, happy now?"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh his head off. He was quickly silences, though.

"Shut up! At least I don't shake my ass and sing alone in my room!"

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining before! You_ liked_ my ass shaking and singing!"

An obscene leer.

"Yeah, I did."

"…Moron."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ moron."

"Damn right you are."


End file.
